Victorian Rose
by Mizuki-Kuran
Summary: An OC story prequeling my 'Child of the Vampire's blood' story. This details the life of Mayumi Hanadagi prior to her sleep and awakened attack on Kaname in my story. Rated M for attempted rape and brief graphic foreplay.
1. Blood Red Silk

Mayumi yawned and stretched, arching her back slightly like a cat. For a teenager, she was average. For a young vampire, she was, again, average. For a wealthy young Pureblood Vampire in the late Victorian Era, she was a little...well, odd. Not odd how many would describe it. But odd mainly in small, human based, things. Such as neglecting her corset -dreadful things those - and showing more of her body than was proper. Of course, that was her ankles or her elbow, or some other meaningless place.

The girl rose, stretching herself again, a small yawn escaping her lips. She padded from the bed to her vanity, looking at her reflection in the mirror. The dying light from the setting sun adding a rosy look to her pale skin. Her cream nightgown had wrinkled, and her long black hair was a volume or two above where it should be. She sighed and grabbed a brush and began the tedious job of pulling the brush through her hair. All the lovely perks of rolling around in your sleep. If she didn't love her long hair so much, she would just cut it to her shoulders.

Around her, several of her maids entered the room and began the task of drawing water for her bath, as they did every night. She glanced at the women, vampires all "No bath tonight"

One of the older looking maids, her long hair pulled up into a proper style for that time, looked at her in shock. Mayumi could tell she was going to venture some complaint, especially since she was attending a local promenade as part of her father's buisness. She waved her hand almost carelessly, preventing the woman from speaking "I can attend a ball once in a while without batheing. Besides, I bathed yesterday. Its not as if I do so much around here that I will be dirty so soon"

"Pardon me, Madam" one of the younger maids spoke up, her voice timid. "Lord Hanadagi has given us orders to ensure that you bathe"

Mayumi sighed. Leave it to her father to nip her resistance in the bud. But oh well. "Very well" she lowered her fragile hand and watched as the women finished drawing her bath, while another finished brushing the knots from her thick locks. Finally, the three women undressed her and helped her into the warm water. Despite not wanting it, the Pureblood sighed in pleasure as the warm water enveloped her. She ducked her head under the surface, wetting her hair. A small sputter escaped her as she exited the water.

After a few minutes in the bath, she exited and dried herself. She had requested a new gown for the soiree weeks before. It was black, and meant to play off her dark hair. First though, she had to endure the corset. Oh how she hated that thing. But she needed one tonight. Her whole family had stressed the importance of this particular gathering. Tonight, she would become engaged. So she had to look her best.

However, as of that moment, it all seemed surreal. She refused to believe it until it happened. Then she could worry about letting it sink in. Mayumi held to the bedposts of her four-poster bed, grimacing as the three women all lended their vampiric strength to tighten the strings. By the time they were done, she could have sworn they had broken one of her ribs, or at least bruised it really bad. As a Pureblood it didn't really matter. The elder of the maids left to fetch the dress Mayumi was to wear.

A knock at the door shifted her attention towards the entryway. She darted to grab her robe, wrapping it around herself as her father entered the room, an elegant box in his hands. "Good, you aren't dressed yet" he smiled, giving her the box.

She took it, feeling a heavy weight to it, like it was a bundle of cloth. A smile lit her face as she opened it, revealing a beautiful blood red gown. She set the box down, pulling the dress from its bondage. "Its beautiful!" she spun quickly before hugging him.

Lord Hanadagi smiled and returned the embrace "I'm glad you like it. I had hoped you would wear it tonight"

"Of course!" she squealed, fingering the soft fabric. Mayumi looked up sharply, before spinning her father and pushing him out "Out! I have to change!" she almost stumbled on her robe several times as she pushed him out. The gown went on with relative ease, much to her pleasure. A matching cameo choker framed in black lace was the last thing pulled from the box, aside from the shoes.

After long last, she descended the stairs of her family home. Her Fiance-to-be was supposed to be another Pureblood, of much higher rank, so she hoped her blood would be enough to tempt. An old fashioned carriage waited outside for them as her father and mother ascended into its dark depths before her. She watched as the town began to pull past her. It seemed so distant, like watching the same portrait roll past you time after time. Harlots, robbers, and general lowlifes crowded the streets. Every now and then she could smell a Level E somewhere.

To bad she couldn't break all those traditions around her. She'd heard of women who were marrying for love. But she had duty. She'd heard her parents go on in typical lectures about 'Keeping her bloodline pure'. She leaned back carefully, so as not to disturb the fresh red rose in her ebony hair. If not for her pale skin, she would have almost thought she had a slight Spanish look about her.

The carriage stopped in front of a lavish mansion, as big as her home. As before, her parents alighted first. A polite young man possibly about her age, helped her from the carriage, his hand supportive, presenting a gentle pressure. She glanced at him, maintaining her calm, secluded look. His eyes glinted crimson as she stepped passed him.

A few rows of steps later, the heavy wooden doors opened to her and her family. Light poured out from the hallways around them, lit by various candles and sconces placed moderate distances from each other on the dark blue walls. It gave the room a pleasantly dim look, almost like being underwater. Her heeled feet stepped onto carpet and she spared a glance at the gold looking carpet beneath her. A small hiss of disdain escaped the Pureblood's pearly teeth as she looked up. Wine glasses were everywhere it seemed. Everywhere, vampires talked in groups, stopping only to bow before her. Her parents had hurried ahead, no doubt to secure her future groom. She brushed past countless Aristocrat groups, each one bowing to her, or giving her small, well practiced flirtatious lines. This was the part she always found disdainful.

After countless minutes wading through the groups, and - unnoticed to everyone - almost tripping on her own gown, she passed between two ornate wooden doors to enter the ballroom. Her first step was met with a resonating CLUNK as her shoe struck marble tiles. It was almost a fairy tail ballroom. Along one wall a table had been set up for refreshments, but it was the room itself that amazed her.

On either side of the open doors, two curving staircases led to a second level. Large windows surrounded the far side of the ball room, extending up to the next level. Starting at eye level on the second floor, beautifully hand painted designs of Angelic Cupids with their bows pointed at one another, spiraled around the level, breaking at the windows and resuming on the other side. To support the walkway, marble pillars were spaced evenly beneath the upper area, providing a Grecian style look.

Mayumi's azure eyes drew still higher, to the ceiling, where a large gold chandelier hung. And around it, more paintings of the cherubs swirling in gauzy clouds. The overall beauty of the room blew her away. The house was old, that she knew, but this room alone must have been hundreds of years old. If not thousands. She quickly composed herself as she heard. . . nothing. She glanced from the ceiling to the rest of the room and found it hushed, all eyes on her. Then a small whisper started, mostly among the young men, she noted.

"Its her..."

"Look how beautiful she looks..."

"She looks like a goddess..."

"Look how fair her skin is..."

"Like the moons light is radiating from her.."

"She must be the Moon Goddess, and not just a Pureblood"

Mayumi smirked inwardly. Moon Goddess? That would be hard to live down. Yet again the crowd fell silent, to her mild irritation. Twice in one night? Seriously? How many 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' could these people need anyway? They already dubbed her with that ridiculous sounding name.

It was when the crowd began to part, like tall grass against the wind, that she understood the reason for their silence. They parted before two men. One she knew as her Father, but the other, he was a mystery. All she could tell was that he was a Pureblood. At least from a distance he looked good. He had a nice face, and long dark hair.

She stopped herself right there. He's a vampire! Of course he's going to be handsome! And on top of that, he's a Pureblood, like her. So it was hardly luck that he was good looking.

As he got closer she noticed one odd thing about him; his eyes. They were different colors. His left eye was a garnet red, while his right was even bluer than hers.

The Mystery Man stopped just short of her. For some strange reason, she felt relieved when her father moved to her side. Her Mystery Man stooped, taking her pale hand in his and placing a kiss on her knuckles politely. Mayumi couldn't tell why, but she had a bad feeling about him. Especially when his lips lingered against her hand and she could feel his deep intakes of air. He was testing her scent as if she was a piece of meat in a shop. With great care, so as not to offend, she removed her hand from his grip. He straightened instantly, focusing again. But she didn't like that his eyes focused on her breasts.

"This is my daughter," she heard her father say. Apparently she'd missed the beginning of the introduction due to being zoned out. So she missed his name. Bummer. Thankfully, he continued. "Mayumi, meet Lord Rido Kuran, your future Husband"


	2. A Present Engagement

Mayumi let out a short breath, barely managing more due to the corset. Her worst fears were confirmed. She could also understand why they wanted her to marry him. He was a Kuran. . . the highest of the Pureblood families... But Kuran or not, he gave her the creeps. The differences of his eyes she could look past, but it was what was in his eyes that made her stomach turn. She could see it, but clearly her parents couldn't. His eyes lusted after her, most likely all of her, blood and body alike.

Rido took her hand politely and led her up one of the stairways. She glanced back at her father, who stood watching her proudly, her mother by his side. Every step they took the crowd parted more, every one bowing respectfully. He stopped in the middle of the second floor, turning to address the sea of faces before him. "Lady Mayumi and I are to wed!" he declared grandly. One of his hands slid around her waist, pulling her close to him. Rido's strong fingers tightened possessively around her as he stooped to whisper in her ear. "And the sooner, the better"

The warning bells went off in her head, but she could do nothing about it. Was it because she didn't want to marry him? Or was it something else entirely? He seemed...she had been thinking 'polite enough' but the feral lust in his eyes made her rethink that. All he wanted was her blood. And if he got the chance to have it, he would suck her dry.

The world grew painfully blurry as she stayed by his side, accepting congratulations from everyone there, even their host. Throughout it all, Rido's hand never left her waist. He brought her with him as if she were an accessory to show to the world. A trophy of the Kuran's. Why couldn't she be engaged to one of the other Kuran men? She tried to remember the family members of the Kuran family who were still alive. Three siblings... two brothers... she sighed. Of course. Haruka Kuran had married his younger sister Juri. She'd bet anything that Haruka was the sweet one. Instead she was stuck with the psycho.

Finally, her father approached them. "I'm sorry, Rido, but we must be taking my daughter back for now. She will be your bride soon enough." her father smiled pleasantly, flicking some of his out of place blonde hair back from his eyes.

Mayumi felt his fingers tighten almost painfully against her side before he released her. "Of course. I greatly look forward to her company"

Mayumi swore then and there that she was going to vomit up her breakfast when she got home. His words disgusted her. It seemed she was the only one to catch his hidden threat.

She kept herself in tack as she gratefully left his side. Her skilled face was one that the least experienced poker player would love. Schooled to perfection, revealing none of the turmoil that she felt. All she displayed was apparent joy at her engagement. Even her azure eyes were perfectly happy. Her heart itself was perfectly trained so that Rido wouldn't notice a drastic change in her heartbeat and begin to suspect something.

She descended the stairs calmly, her hand lightly holding the marble railing. She felt incredibly dizzy. She had fed recently, so it wasn't lack of blood. Her hand tightened on the rail as she stopped. "Papa?" she whispered, knowing her father was behind her. "Use your power to put me to sleep.."

Lord Hanadagi looked at her in shock. "Why, Yumi?" he reached a steadying hand for her back.

"I feel light headed... as if I'm about to faint" she whispered. The words barely escaped her mouth before the world went black and she slumped towards the floor.

Strong arms caught her before Mayumi hit the ground. Rido shifted her in his arms to hold her bridal style. Her parents watched in shock at their daughter's collapse. "The poor darling, so distraught at leaving my side she fainted" Rido laughed richly, turning to look at Lord and Lady Hanadagi. "Akihiko, Aimi, perhaps I should take her with me to make her my bride immediately, so she won't have to be so distraught again"

Akihiko Hanadagi sighed and looked at his lovely daughter. "Very well, Rido. . ." he said reluctantly. Aimi's hand fluttered toward her heart and she looked at her husband. Akihiko silenced her worries by holding her close. "Don't worry, Aimi, we'll go visit her after she's settled in with Rido" his restless hands stroked her hair.

Rido nodded and walked out with Mayumi still nestled in his arms. "Soon, you will be mine" he whispered to her, his deep voice holding a sensual and threatening note to it.

Mayumi awoke on her side. She was curled up and cramped, and whatever she was on was very narrow, and moved under her. She pushed herself up and examined her surroundings. She was in a carriage, heading away from the town.

"Good, your awake"

She turned towards the voice to find Rido sitting across from her, one leg crossed over the other carelessly. "Rido?" she asked curiously, her voice instantly on the defensive. "Where are my parents? Why aren't I with them?"

He smirked darkly, his mismatched eyes glowing as he stared at her. "They have graciously agreed to let us wed now" he leaned forward and put his hand on her neck in what seemed like a tender motion. "We are going to my manor, my little bride"

Bride? Manor? She felt like vomiting at those words. "What about my maids? And my belongings?" she asked, hoping that she would need to go back for her things. But her hope was short lived when Rido replied carelessly.

"They will be brought to you at a later time" he waved his hand before a smile lit his face "Ah. We're almost home, my little one" he crooned happily.

Mayumi turned to look out the window and spotted the manor easily enough. It was huge. Huge enough to house a ballroom twice the size of the one that took her breath away not even an hour past. Perhaps in its walls she could find a better place to avoid his claiming her. If true luck was with her, though she doubted it, perhaps his siblings would be there and help her.

The carriage drew closer and she felt her breath be taken away by the grandeur of the home. It was almost a palace. All it lacked was a moat, a portcullis and towers. But it was large enough to be a palace. How could one man need so much room? she mused.

The carriage hit a pothole, causing the young Pureblood to gasp. The hole had caused her corset to jar against her hard. She could smell blood, so she knew that it had cut her. Rido's eyes glinted dangerously, and she knew he could smell it too.

He seemed as insane as a teapot. It sounded strange, but a teapot is calm outside while the water boils, and then it starts letting off steam. What would be enough to make this man begin to scream like a boiling teapot? She wasn't sure she wanted to be around to find out. But for now, she might have no choice.

Outside, the crunching under the carriage wheels stopped, signaling they were now on a dirt road. It wouldn't be to much longer before she entered her new home. Various scenarios ran though her head as she tried to find a way out of this. The easiest seemed to be the Hunters. She'd heard of one who was known as 'The Vampire Without Fangs'. Perhaps if Rido was truly as mad as a teapot, that Hunter would slay him for her. Until then, she supposed she had no choice but to see if she needed to resort to that.

The pace slowed and stopped outside of the steps leading to the door. Rido exited first, then offered his hand to her. It was only polite for her to accept and step out with him. The jarring of her movements dug whatever part of the corset into her flesh again, drawing more blood. Rido smirked at the sweet scent and pulled her inside.

She ran to keep up with his long strides as he pulled her past the luxurious opening hallway, filled with masterpieces, and beautiful pieces of work she would have to view later. The stairs caught her off guard as he tugged her up those as well. After a few steps in that manner, one of her shoes fell off, quickly followed by its twin.

Finally the running stopped as he pulled her into a room, locking the door behind him. She stumbled forward, taking a quick once over of the room. Hardwood floors, a few large rugs, giant canopy bed, lounge sofa, and side door to the bathroom. Mayumi spun around she heard the lock click in the door. "Rido?" she asked warily.

His dark smirk had returned, and in the sconce and lamplight of the room, he looked even fiercer with the flickering shadows around him. He stepped toward her, his eyes evening out into a bloody red.

The last thought she had time for was _This isn't good_.


	3. Trapped

Rido grabbed her wrists firmly in his much larger hands. He shoved her down onto the sofa, his breath hot on her neck. Mayumi fought to keep herself calm. _Alright, if he wants to bite, I'll bite back_. Rido's tongue trailed on her warm neck, leaving small hints of his saliva. She could feel his mouth open, and the hiss of his fangs being released. Then they were buried in her neck. Her fists clenched, and Rido held her wrists tighter at the small movement. She panted softly, feeling the blood leave her body. She bared her own fangs at him, sinking them into his neck, in what she hoped was a rough and painful way.

Rido hesitated at the feel of her fangs before continuing with his meal. Mayumi calmed herself, knowing he could taste her emotions just as she could taste his. His disgusted her. Pure pleasure at her blood as he drank deeper from her. He tasted smug, arrogant, proud of himself, and. . .aroused. Oh no. No way in the whole of the vampire race would she allow him to take her body.

She pulled her fangs away, to petrified to want more. She struggled against him, but his grip tightened on her, his heavy body suffocating her. Great, as if a whale-boned corset wasn't enough, she had a one hundred and eighty, to two hundred pound man forcing the air from her lungs. His entire body restricted her. Mayumi was still seventeen, not even eighteen yet and the man she fought against was more than ten times her senior. All odds seemed against her, unless he took his fill from her quickly. He was drinking so deeply, that he was close to taking to much from her.

"S-Stop..." she gasped. "Rido... stop" her fear must have seeped into her blood more, because his fangs dug deeper, before retracting a moment later.

Resting his weight on his hands, and her wrists, he pushed himself up to look down at the flushed female. His dark look was still there. He bent towards her again, enjoying the feel of her body stiffening. She expected him to take more blood. Not that he had any qualms about that, but he wanted more from her than blood. Just like his dear little sister, Juri. He stopped inches from her mouth, shocking her by cleaning off the blood on the corners of her mouth. His eyes faded back to their mismatched color and he rose from her, releasing her wrists.

Mayumi jolted upright, moving as far from the lunatic as she could. Her bare feet peeked from the edges of her dress. She was dizzy from how much he took, but she wasn't going to loose her focus. She couldn't afford to right now.

Rido looked at her with a smirk, eying the girls small delicate feet. He plucked a pair of dainty scissors from the nearby dresser, advancing on her again.

Mayumi started, she didn't like scissors being in his hand. A teapot like him? That wasn't a good match. He couldn't kill her with that, but he could do serious damage to her. She tried to swat him away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on her feet.

"Come now, don't tell me you wish to remain in that evening gown the rest of our first night" he crooned to her.

Whatever mixed personality he had, he seemed to be partly normal right now. But she still didn't trust him. She slowly moved her arm, understanding what role the scissors played as he began to cut seams on the dress, peeling it off of her one small layer at a time. Starting with the bodice.

Even in her undergarments, she was glad there was still fabric covering her. Rido trailed one hand over her stomach, slowly stepping around her, as if judging a prize. He was examining the corset tied to her torso. She heard a _snip_ as he cut one of the cords holding the corset in place, followed by a small release as her breath came slightly easier. He cut the rest of the cords one by one, until she could breath. The boned garment fell to the floor, joining the discarded gown at her ankles. A small red patch, just beneath her right ribcage signaled where the corset had punctured her body. She looked up at him. His eyes were gleaming with lust again. Desperate for an escape, she quickly looked around and grabbed a large shirt of his before darting into the bathroom. She wouldn't stand any more of his seductive nature that she had to. She paced the small bathroom, glancing at her reflection in the full length mirror.

Her once neat hair was messy and the rose had long since been lost. Her lovely choker was on the floor of the bedroom, discarded while she was pushed onto the chaise. She sighed and reached up, undoing the elegant hairstyle, watching her hair fall in curled waves from being pinned up so long. Aware that the bathroom was only a temporary sanctuary, she pulled Rido's shirt on over her undergarments. It would prevent him for hopefully the night. She would go see her parents the next evening, if she had something to wear, that was. The gown was still wearable, but the seams needed to be fixed.

She smoothed the shirt, trying to make it longer than it should be to cover her body. After a few minuted she sighed, admitting defeat. She didn't seem to be on a winning streak tonight. Fist she lost a battle with Rido, and then his shirt? That just seemed pathetic. She lost to a shirt! Of course she knew the cloth wouldn't magically grow, but she could at least try to make it look longer. Even that failed.

Aware that Rido would be getting impatient, she left the room. She stopped as she left the room. Rido had taken the opportunity to change into his own nightshirt. He motioned to the bed and she obediently crawled in, knowing what he wanted, and already planning on ways to dodge the subject. Rido crawled on top of her like a predator, but she rolled onto her side. He was so close that her shoulder grazed his chest.

She heard a small grunt of disapproval before the covers lifted and he joined her under them. His thick arm snaked around her stomach and he pulled her back against his chest. Mayumi made a noise of her own, using her elbow to push him off. Rido tried again, and again she pushed him off, groaning tiredly.

After twenty minutes of the phony game, Rido gave up -something that didn't seem to come naturally to him- and rolled onto his side, away from her. Mayumi sighed in relief, finally closing her eyes to sleep.

Mayumi opened her eyes, daylight poured through cracks in the heavy curtains. What had woke her up so early? She started to move but stopped. Something thick was holding her stomach with an iron grip. She flinched as she realized it was his arm. Her body grew cold as she felt something else, pressing against her legs. It took two seconds to realize he was awake. She struggled and clawed his arms, fighting him to release her.

Rido finally let her go and she pulled herself out of bed, running to the closet. She had to get away. She heard heavy foot steps heading towards the closet. "Mayumi... You can't resist forever. You are already mine."

She glared at the door "I won't be yours!"

"Oh yes you will. Just adjust to the idea, my little one" he smirked. Then the footsteps receded. The door outside closed and she sighed, allowing herself to tremble. It looked hopeless, but there had to be a way out.

She finally poked her head from the closet, confirming the room was empty. Once it was confirmed that Rido was not in the room she ran for the sheets, wrapping it around herself. She ran for the door. It was locked. From the outside. She was trapped.


	4. Hunter and Prey

Mayumi spent the first part of the day trying to repair her dress. Despite the daylight out, she was to awake to sleep. One thing was certain; a bride shouldn't be scared stiff of her groom. But she was. The dress was still tattered looking when she was finished. Her stitches had been awkwardly done since she hardly picked up a sewing needle. She climbed back into her dress, doing her best to make sure it looked proper. She had long ago decided that the door wasn't the only way out. There were windows in the room after all. And she could escape there. Where ever Rido had gone, he would most likely be back come sundown. Repairing her gown had taken up most of her time, and the light was beginning to fade. She held her breath as she heard footsteps. It must have been a servant because no other sound was heard.

Her necklace had been the first thing she put back on, followed by the shoes. She would have left them, but if she cut her feet, following her blood would be easy. Slowly, she exhaled and finished tying the bodice. There. Good enough to go out in public. Maybe. Lets just hope it made it past her two story jump. Mayumi moved the thick curtain out of the way and examined the ground below. No trees on that side. At least not close to the house. Most likely to prevent a human from climbing up the tree. It was a long way down, but it was something she could do. And it wouldn't hurt in the least. She opened the window and stepped onto the sill. She used her power to shut and lock the window behind her. It left her very little foot space, barely allowing her to stand tiptoe.

She took a breath and jumped. The wind from her downward spiral tore at her hair and her dress. Thankfully her seams held and she landed perfectly on the ground, her skirt pooling around her. She quickly gathered her courage -and her skirts- and ran for it. She stayed near the carriage path, so she would know where she was, but not so close she would be spotted.

Mayumi may have been a Pureblood, but even she could get tired. She leaned against a tree, holding her sides and gasping for breath. A strange scent caught her attention and she ducked as a bullet hit the tree where her head had been. Great. A Hunter. It couldn't be the one she was looking for; he used a sword. Tired or not, she grabbed fistfuls of her skirts and began to run as fast as she could. Another bullet whizzed past, grazing her arm. She winced, feeling the pulsing sting of her injury, but she refused to stop.

Instead, her pace quickened and her breath came in harsh gasps as she tore through the trees. From a distance, she probably looked like some sort of demon, or phantom. Her thick hair streamed behind her in thick ribbons. Finally she reached a point where she could go no further. Well, not directly. It was a small farm on the outskirts of town. She'd wandered into the farmyard. The Hunter could do nothing if the humans there stood up for her. Especially since she had no intention of biting them.

A dog ran towards her and began to bark at her harshly. She sighed. Perfect, a barking dog. Maybe it would attract the farmer. She was in luck. A middle aged woman with grey streaks in her brown hair, ran from the house, shushing the dog. Her eyes quickly fell on the tattered girl. "My dear, you look like you ran from one side of town to the other" she remarked in concern. "And your bleeding!" she rushed forward, taking Mayumi's arm and examining it closely. "Come inside my dear, I'll clean you up"

Mayumi was ushered inside before she could protest. It was actually a great relief to her. From back in the forest, she could sense the Hunter leave, for now.

"I still don't understand why any person in their right mind would try to harm a pretty little thing like you" The Farmer's wife said politely as she wrapped a clean white bandage around Mayumi's injured arm.

Mayumi flinched "I'm not sure...I was just out for a walk... and the person attacked me" The farmers wife rose from her careful attendance to the bullet wound. The woman had mashed up some fresh herbs from her garden to make a poultice for the wound. I wouldn't get infected anyway, but Mayumi was touched by the gesture.

"My name's Aimi by the way. Whats yours, darling?" Aimi asked warmly, as she moved to the fireplace.

Mayumi looked taken aback before replying softly "Mayumi. . .My. . .My mother's name is Aimi" she commented, following the woman with her eyes. For the first time, she let the layout of the house surround her. It was small, two other rooms off to the side, a bedroom and a bathroom. The living room was open and warm, lit by a glowing fireplace. A roughly made couch sat across from the fireplace. The couch seemed to be the barrier between the living room and the dining room. A row of shelves and cabinets surrounded the fireplace. Aimi removed the tea kettle and dropped a few green leaves into the water.

"Fancy that" Aimi said softly, pulling two tea cups from a shelf. "Would you like a cup of mint tea, Miss Mayumi?" she asked politely

"Yes, thank you" Mayumi replied softly, watching the woman. Tea wasn't what she was thirsty for, but she could survive off it. Aimi poured the cup of green tea and handed it to her. Mayumi took it gratefully, sipping at the warm liquid. She felt a pair of eyes on her, so she looked up. Aimi was looking at her thoughtfully. Scratch that, she was looking at her dress.

"Its such a shame.." Aimi said, softly. "Such a lovely dress in pieces. If you'd like.. I could repair it for you" The older woman offered kindly.

Mayumi considered the offer for a fraction of a second "I'd like that. It was a gift from my father"

Aimi smiled and helped her up. "I have some old cloths that might fit you. Believe it or not, I was once young and thin like you, dear" she smiled "Then I married and had a family" she led Mayumi by the hand into the bedroom. Besides the bed, the room had few furnishings, a dresser, a wardrobe and an old chest.

It was the chest Aimi knelt by, opening it tenderly. It was clear many memories came with that chest. She rummaged in the cloths that Mayumi couldn't see, before she picked out a light blue gown. Not elegant or made of silk, but it was beautiful. "Here we are. A lovely color to frame your eyes" she gave the dress to Mayumi before helping her to undress and redress in the blue gown. "I remember helping to dress my own daughter, Hoshi when she became a young woman" Aimi smiled tenderly, fastening the lacing on the back of the dress.

"Hoshi?" Mayumi turned, when the dress was finished. "Thats a beautiful name" she murmured softly.

"Yes.. She's the star of my life. Besides my husband of course"

Mayumi's eyes widened. Husband? Fiance. "I.. I have to go...You've truly been kind to me and I promise to thank you properly one day, especially for fixing my gown.." she was gathering her skirts, touching her neck to make sure her choker was still there. She couldn't stay there much longer. Dusk had fallen and Rido would surely find out what had happened soon.

She hated to leave Aimi, but it was for her own safety. The woman stood in the room, the crimson gown in one hand, watching in shock as the teenager fled.

Mayumi ran down the road, the barking dog following her for a few feet until she left the yard. She ran up the gravel road until it became cobblestones. She was in town. She examined herself in a window reflection. Her long hair looked quite the mess. She quickly pinned it up and smoothed it, so it looked proper.

Convinced that she looked as good as she could, she started searching the town for the Hunter's lair. She knew roughly where it was, so she headed for a more upscale part of town, where there were better shops, and actual warehouses for things. She finally found the place. Taking a seat atop a nearby roof, she waited. There was no way she could go in, she would die instantly. She needed to wait for her target to exit the building.

Not long after she began to keep watch a sword pressed against her back. Her body stiffened and she turned. Behind her stood a tall man with honey colored eyes. Blonde hair hung just past his shoulders and a black buttoned duster coat hung around him. His face was firmly set and he glared down at her. "What do you want here, Vampire?" he asked firmly

She raised her hands in surrender, well aware his ridged sword was pointed at her heart. "I mean you no harm, I am here to ask for help"

The man watched her evenly "Why should I, or the Hunter's, help you?"

"I know a Pureblood who has relations with the Senate and a threat to the Hunters"

"You would sell your own kind to save your life?" he asked harshly.

She flinched at the words "He _is_ the threat to my life."

"Hmph. Get out of here. If you persist in returning, it will cost you your life, Pureblood or not" The man put his sword away and left.

Mayumi sighed. There went her hope. Not her only plan, but one of the only ones. She'd been sure that one would work. She sighed and jumped from the roof onto the street. Night had fallen and she felt at home in the dark street. She turned her steps towards the farmhouse, wanting to see Aimi again.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hair, pulling it down and shoving her back against a stone wall. "Thought you could run from me?" Rido's dark voice growled. His eyes flashed with fury. The teapot was definitely steaming. "Did you think I wouldn't find you? Did you think your parents would take you back? Or that the Hunter's would help you?" Her hair was pulled out of its up do by his firm grip "No matter" he sneered darkly "I will make sure you stay mine. . ."


	5. Breath of Snow

Mayumi struggled and kicked yelping as her hair was pulled. Rido was dragging her though the mansion by her hair. Up the stairs. Back into his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed roughly, pulling his coat and shirt off. She watched him with the eyes of a hunted animal. She was trying her best to keep from showing her fear. Rido was a professional hunter, he could smell prey. And she must have smelled like exceptional prey. _**"No matter...I will make sure you stay mine. . . "**_ The words made her heart skip a beat in fear.

Rido, she could tell, was enjoying her fear. He pressed his body on hers, pulling her clothing off, piece by piece. And unlike the night before, he wasn't stopping at her undergarments. In the process, he ripped off the bandage on her arm, as well as her choker. A dull _thud_ sounded as the necklace landed on the ground. Rido finally undressed her fully, his eyes lustfully eying each part of her. He bent down and bit into her neck harshly. This must have been what he meant by making her his.. That, or taking her blood was an opening act.

She squeezed her eyes closed, trying not to cry. She'd long ago given up on trying to not show fear. Her blood was rancid with it, of that she was fairly certain. She tried to fight to push him off, but he didn't seem interested. Unlike the night before, when she could fend him off, he seemed intent not to let her get away this time. Her hands were roughly stretched over her head. She sighed in a mix of dread and relief when his fangs left her neck. Ok, fangs gone, good sign. But what now?

Rido held both of her small wrists in his one hand, his mouth traveled down to one of her breasts, but -much to her relief- he continued downward, biting into her stomach. Mayumi gasped, and she moved as much of her body as she could, trying to dislodge his fangs. Yet again though, he refused to budge. He was drinking so deeply... almost... to deeply. She fought to keep her eyes open. "Ri...do..Rido... to much..." she whispered.

For once, he seemed to have heard, or at least acknowledged that she was growing weak, because he pulled his fangs from her. "Oh no, that won't do. I can't have you faint on me now. Not until you know that, You. Are. Mine." he smirked nastily, placing himself between her legs.

Quickly Mayumi prayed to every deity imaginable, and thanked them that he still had his pants on. She doubted that would last long. Or that she could escape unviolated. Rido jolted her from her thoughts and prayers by whispering deeply "The world is changing.. And with it, the mating rituals..." his hand was wasn't holding her hands, was traveling down her side, then up her inner thigh. "And though you don't deserve it," he continued, "I will try out one of the newer methods I've heard of" he finished.

As he finished, she felt a surge of brief stabbing pain as Rido jerked a finger into her. His finger moved to deep, tearing part of her virginal barrier. She whimpered and began to struggle madly. His grip tightened around her wrists, painfully so.

Lunging up, she bit into Rido's arm, trying to hit a few veins. She removed her fangs and continued biting in other areas around his arm, even closing her mouth to rip out chunks of flesh, that regrew moderately fast.

Annoyed by her interruption, Rido removed his finger from her, wrapping his hand around her neck and pressing her against the bed, cutting off half her air supply in the process. "You, will be a nice little bride, and let me take you. I have every right to do so. Even your parents will say so" he sneered, baring his fangs dominantly at her.

She bared her smaller fangs in return. His body weight had shifted from crowding all of her body, to only her torso. For the last few minutes she'd been working on moving her knee between his legs. He was about to release her neck and reach back down when she kicked him in the groin. She smirked and squirmed out from under him as he collapsed on the side of the bed. Human or vampire, that trick worked every time.

She ran to the door, not caring if she was still naked or not, she turned the handle, relieved to find it was open. Apparently, he hadn't been planning on her to escape. She yanked the door open and slammed it shut as Rido began to chase after her. She ran down the hall as fast as she could, ducking into a supply closet. Either by design or a miracle, there were robes in there. Mostly nightwear, but beggars can't be choosers. She pulled one of the medium weight robes onto her shoulders, tying the belt securely. Rido was storming nearby and he'd find her in moments. Her neck and stomach still smelled of the blood he had spilled from her. She gathered her courage and bolted from the closet, running swiftly, and as silently as possible, through the hallways.

Something grabbed her neck and slammed her to the wall, but she squirmed out, jumping through one of the second story end windows. She hit the ground running, even though her ankle twisted painfully at the impact. She ran through the forest, heading for the road. It was the quickest and easiest path to her home. Her injured arm stung from the impact in the wall, her ankle was a cigar slowly burning and her hips were almost as bad. Despite the injuries on her body, she pushed herself to keep running. She knew he was chasing her, or he would be. Very soon.

She ran past Aimi's house. Though the brief glance at the window, she could see Aimi mending her dress. Again, she felt a brief surge of warmth for the older woman. She continued, running as if the devil himself was behind her. Well, close enough. A sex crazed, blood crazed. . . teapot!

Her bare feet pounded against the gravel road, becoming sore from heel to toe. Every now and then, sharp rocks or small brambles dug into her foot, drawing small pinpricks of blood. Eventually, the edges of the thorns broke off, leaving the spines still inside in a few cases. Most of them healed, except the ones with the spines. But for every one healed, more bruises took their place in a few seconds.

Her breathing and her heartbeat were the only sounds she heard. The crack of a whip changed her pace as the sound of horses hooves began to sound. She ducked into the forest, relieved when snow started coming down. The cold white flakes added a bit of blurry shelter to her condition. The trick worked and the carriage passed quickly. She breathed a sigh and reached down to pull the briars from her feet.

A few minutes later, the thorns were out, and she was sure that Rido was long down the road, she continued on, staying beside the road, but never on it. Gradually, her pounding footsteps began to make noise as she hit the outskirts of town. She stuck to the allies, taking every back way she knew to get to her house. Rido would think she took the front way. She made her way to the back door of her house, slipping in through the servants quarters. She hurried to the living room, where her parents were bound to be. Aimi caught the scent first "Mayumi?" she asked, looking up from the book in her hands. Akihiko caught the scent a moment later, following Aimi to Mayumi.

Akihiko's eyes widened at the condition his cherished daughter was in. He rushed to her side, seconds before his wife. He wrapped a strong arm around her, holding her up. "Yumi, what happened? Wheres Rido?"

Mayumi sighed, resting her head on her father's chest. A wave of exhaustion washed over her and her vision blurred. She'd forgotten how much blood Rido had taken. "Father...Mother... Rido.. don't let him..." her voice trailed off and her eyes almost closed before she jolted. "Don't let him take me!" she gasped. With another sigh, she slumped against Akihiko limply.

Aimi exchanged a worried look with her mate. One thing was clear, something had gone horribly wrong. And they had been oblivious the whole time.

Mayumi woke in her bed, about a half hour after she had blacked out. Her hair was clean, and she wore one of her fresh night gowns. For a moment she wished it was all a bad dream. A burning sensation on her arm told her it had all happened. She slipped from her bed, relieved at the warm lights from the sconces.

She headed towards the door. As her small hands touched the door, she heard a sound from behind her. She spun to face said noise, only to find Him somehow, someway, he'd gotten into her well guarded room. With her parents downstairs.

"Whats the matter?" he hummed, moving forward "You didn't miss your fiance?"

She backed away from the door as he advanced. Her breath had caught in her throat, along with her voice. _Mother. . . Father. . . help me. . ._


	6. Past and Present

Rido forced Mayumi onto the bed for what felt like the millionth time. In the last few days he'd done that countless times. "You can't resist" he growled "Your parents know I'm here. They let me in. So even if you scream, no one will come for you" he finished, lunging at her neck, his fangs bared.

No...it couldn't be... her parents saw how upset she was...why would they let him come? Why? Her breath caught as Rido sank his fangs into her. She wanted to scream, to kick and thrash with all her might. But her body refused to work. The most she could manage was a feeble 'Help me...'

If he was telling the truth then. . . then she really would be trapped forever with him. If that came to pass, she would leave... There was no where in the world Rido wouldn't find her, but who said he'd find her alive? She'd walk into the Hunter's Lair. What was wrong with her? She seriously sounded like a mental patient. But then again, who wouldn't try to get away from someone like him?

The door burst open, distracting Rido from his feast. Mayumi managed to pull away enough to see who or what had saved her. Akihiko stood in the door, his jaw set and his blue eyes flashing angrily. "Rido" he growled "Release my daughter"

Relief flooded through Mayumi. So Rido had been lying. Her parents hadn't known he was there. She clenched her fist angrily as she realized he'd wanted to scare her into silence. Rido rose to his feet, dragging Mayumi with him and holding her close. He pressed painfully on her injured arm, making it burn from his touch. "And why should I?" Rido scoffed, his mixed eyes sneering triumphantly. "She is mine. She was promised to me as my bride" He moved his arm to hold her firmly by the waist "Isn't that right, My Dear Girl?" He crooned to her sarcastically.

Aimi stepped into vision from behind the door. "You monster. You hurt my daughter! She was supposed to be your wife! Not a toy!" she yelled.

Akihiko held one arm in front of his wife, preventing her from moving forward. "Aimi, stay out of this," he murmured in an undertone. "I'll handle Rido. When he releases Yumi, get her out of here. I'll meet you at the old manor"

Rido scoffed "Do you really think I'll let her go, just like that, Akihiko?" He reached his free hand to pat his trim abdomen "Why would I when her blood is so good?"

Akihiko's eyes narrowed and the floor below him began to crack dangerously, a wall of wood chips flooded toward Rido. With a smirk, Rido moved Mayumi against his chest, her back to her father. He wanted to distract Akihiko from attacking by using his only bargaining chip; the girl.

Akihiko stopped the wooden storm from touching his daughter. His eyes were crimson with fury. "You won't drink her dry. I swear to you, Rido."

Rido sneered, thrusting his free hand forward and then there was a flash. A strange sound filled the air, like a whip, but more fluid. There was also a crackle of something akin to fire. A long ribbon of blood trailed from Rido's right index finger. The blood whip ended wrapped around a Vampire Hunter's sword. And that sword was in her father's shoulder.

"Father!" Mayumi turned and struggled against Rido's arm. For every struggle, his arm tightened, trapping her more. "You should be a good little girl, then your father won't get hurt"

Rido jerked his finger back, allowing the whip to pull the sword from his arm. Akihiko grunted in pain as the sword retracted. Aimi touched her mates shoulder, a worried expression written on her face. Slowly, Akihiko moved his free hand to touch Aimi's fingers gently, reassuring her with his touch. A blast of cold ait hit the two, causing them to look towards the window. Rido had escaped, taking Mayumi with him.

Akihiko hurried outside, having firmly told his wife to stay put. He wouldn't loose his wife on this night. But Mayumi would be alright. She had to be. She was a strong girl. Outside her bedroom window, fresh blood had fallen on the snow. A few feet away, more blood stained the pure white of the snow. It must have come from Mayumi's wounds. The Hunter weapon made the wound slow to heal, and she had lost so much blood to that monster that it only made it harder to heal. If. . . _When_ he got her back, she was taking his blood, no matter what she said. Holding his injured arm, blood dripping down to join his daughter's, he followed the trail.

Rido dragged Mayumi through the snow. For once, she was glad that that Hunter had wounded her arm. She could feel the blood drip on the frozen earth even as her bare feet sank into the snow. She was shivering from head to toe, her small feet stinging from more thorns and the cold snow against the pricks.

Gathering her courage, she dug her heels into the frozen ground, trying to pull him to a stop, unbalance him, or some other manner to get him off of her. Rido's booted feet dug into the snow, crunching to a stop. "Let me go!" Mayumi screamed, her voice getting lost in the snowy world around her. "Why do you want me so bad? You can't possibly love me!"

Rido narrowed his eyes and released her. Seconds later there was a loud _Crack_ and she fell to the ground, covering her side in snow. Her hand held her face and she panted sharply. He'd hit her..! He actually hit her! She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. And honestly, the side of her face burned like heck!

Rido stood glaring down at her, his hand still poised to strike again. Clearly, he had no intention of telling her why he wanted her. He looked off behind her as if judging something, before hauling her to her feet and pulling her again. She tried to see where they were going, but the snow muffled her vision and stained the land, making it hard to see where they were.

Not that long after, he threw her into a stone room, slamming a cell door over her exit. She slammed against the corner of the cell, hitting her head. She flinched, feeling warm blood slide down the side of her face. She reached up, touching it, holding her fingers out to see the hot liquid. It was the normal dark red that blood should be. She touched her fingers to her lips, sucking the blood off. She curled up in the corner, hoping her father found her soon.

Akihiko followed the scent of Mayumi's blood. He couldn't see due to the snow coming down harder, but he followed his nose. He'd made a promise, and he intended to keep it.

_"Akihiko?" Aimi held their newborn daughter to her chest, smiling as the innocent baby reached her small pale hand for her father. Her blue eyes were like her Father's and Akihiko couldn't help but smile as he allowed his daughter to take his finger._

_"What is it Aimi? Are you hungry or tired?" he asked worriedly._

_"No, no, its not that. I just..." she looked down at the baby, gently stroking her downy black hair. "I just want her to have the best life we can give her in these times. . ."_

_Akihiko smiled at his mates kind heart. And, truth be told, he wanted the exact same for their baby girl. "She will, Aimi. I promise you that." he freed his hand from his childs grip and cupped his wife's cheek gently. "I promise I won't ever let her be hurt. And if we don't give her a sibling to wed, she will marry only the best." He leaned forward and kissed her hair. He looked down in surprise when the fragile infant was offered to him. He took her carefully, afraid she would break in his hands. He looked at Aimi nervously, wanting to know if he was doing something wrong._

_Aimi merely smiled at the two, so Akihiko drew his courage, wrapping his arms around the newborn, who watched him with her small blue eyes. He could feel his paternal instincts rising as he felt the overpowering urge to protect her. That moment seemed as good as any to make a promise. Speaking the name him and his wife had chosen months in advance for the first time. "Mayumi. . .My little Yumi. . .You will only have the best in life. I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise, my little Yumi"_

Akihiko clenched his injured fist. _I will keep my promise to you, Yumi. I swear. _Suddenly the smell of blood grew stronger. She was close, and she was bleeding more. Desperate, he picked up his pace. Twenty feet later he found the source of the scent. A ruined jail house just outside of town. A few of the cells were still intact; she had to be in one of them, he reasoned. Despite how close he was to his daughter, he stopped, wary. Rido wouldn't leave her unguarded, especially with the scent of her blood on the wind.

"Good, so you aren't a fool." Rido jumped down from a taller section of the ruins, covering one cell in particular.

"Rido. I'll say this for the last time; Release my daughter."

"Never" Rido replied, his deep voice threatening.

"Then I will fight you for her. And I promise you, I will win"

"You think so? All I have to do is pierce your heart or your head, and your wounds will become fatal"

Akihiko flinched, acknowledging the truth in his words. But no matter the risk, he wouldn't give up. He couldn't.

Mayumi heard Rido's dark voice from a distance. Curious, she pulled herself from the semi warm corner she'd forged for herself in the wall, and crawled to the bars of the door. The snow she'd fallen into earlier had thawed against her warm skin, creating a damp patch over half of her thin nightgown. The icy wind bit at the wet patch as she moved. Snow bit at her fingers as she gripped the bars. Rido's dark form stood ten feet away. She had to squint to make out who he spoke to in that storm. Realization hit her like a brick. "Father!"

Rido's blood whip formed from a prick in his finger. He heard Mayumi call for her dear father, so he turned to her with a smirk. "Enjoy your last seconds with him, because I am about to destroy him for good."

His voice made her blanch, he was so smug, so confidant. Definitely a teapot. He was at the 'boiling inside, but not steaming' phase. The whip shot out, aiming for her Father's heart.

A new voice called out, adding to the roar of the wind. Mayumi could hear the voice, but the wind distorted what he said. As far as she could tell, it was a he.

A new figure stepped onto the scene, appearing beside Akihiko. The man was easily as tall as her father and Rido.

Rido's whip stopped halfway to its target before retracting to hover around him. Mayumi secretly hoped it would freeze in the biting cold. Her attention turned to the new man beside her father. She'd never seen him before, but even from a distance she could sense he was a Pureblood. In fact, his scent was almost identical to. . .

"Why torment this girl and her parents as you have done to me already?" the man spoke. His voice was calm, but held slight traces of anger. He wore a white trench coat. His dark brown hair flew with a mind of its own in the storm.

She heard the small _hmph_ as Rido smirked. "And what brings you so far from your home, Little Brother?"


	7. Bared Fangs

Brother? That handsome man was Rido's brother? Wow, talk about sibling rivalry. Rido was good looking, but she'd pick the newcomer over Rido any day of the week. Of course if the newcomer was Haruka Kuran he'd be off limits anyway. But still. He seemed a lot nicer than Rido. And of course it helped he was standing up for her father.

"Again, I ask" Rido stated bluntly "What are you doing here, Little Brother?"

"I'm here," Haruka replied "Because I heard you were to take a bride. And that she was younger than you. I knew what you would do to someone like her. And I would not stand by and let that happen"

"Oh? And how do you intend to stop me, Haruka? You couldn't even stop me when I first took Juri's blood. And though this girl isn't as good as Juri, she's quite tasty herself" Rido sneered tauntingly.

Akihiko clenched his jaw, but Haruka rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. Haruka raised his voice, turning his attention towards his brother "Perhaps I won't be the one to stop you. As long as I can free your 'bride' from her cage. Though you treat her more like an animal" He looked past his brother, spotting the girl clutching at the bars of her prison.

"She is my bride, not yours, Haruka. I suggest you go home before I decide to take Juri's blood instead"

It was Haruka's turn to set his jaw, but his face remained calm. Clearly he was used to Rido being overly dramatic. Mayumi was dying for a better view, and she was freezing. And, she almost swore she was getting paler from the cold. _That can't be good. _

Something landed on the roof above her. She would have brushed it off as something from the storm, but it kept coming. It was like. . footsteps. But which side was the person in the shoes loyal to? She crossed her fingers. _Please be on Father's side, _she prayed silently.

Her silent prayers must have been blocked by the wind, because a second later the person jumped, landing beside Rido. Mayumi gasped as more figured joined his side. Her eyes widened. Servants, Level E's take your pick on names, but each of them, male and female alike, were his slaves.

One of the females, Mayumi couldn't see what one, spoke up "How dare you threaten our Master!"

"You will pay with your lives!" Another man chimed in, as him and a small group charged the two Purebloods.

Mayumi peered through the storm to see what had happened. Blood stained Haruka's hands, and the hands of her father. She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt rather stupid actually. In what world could Level E's defeat a Pureblood? Let alone two at a time.

The next round was quickly approaching, however. This time, the entire body of Level E's rushed forward, like a wave. And through it all, Rido's sword pierced though his own servants as his Hunter's weapon flew on bloody rope straight for Akihiko's heart.

"Father! _NO!" _Mayumi screamed, clutching the bars and squeezing her eyes shut. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be! He'd always been there for her! He always would be! He'd promised her! From before she could even remember, he'd promised he'd be there! He couldn't be gone just like that!

She slowly forced her eyes open when she heard no tear of flesh, or the shattered sound of a body turn to dust. Instead, there had been a metallic clang and she could smell Rido's blood.

A Vampire Hunter's blade was lodged in Rido's shoulder. The blow had come from behind - the hilt was all she could see. Looking closer, she thought part of the hilt looked familiar. She was more relieved to see that the blood had retreated into Rido's finger and his sword was on the ground.

A dark figure landed in front of the bars. She heard a _squelch_ and heard Rido grunt as the sword was pulled from his shoulder. The scent of his blood grew stronger as the wound bled. She squinted, trying to make out the mysterious Hunter who'd intervened.

His image was blocked since he covered the moon, but she could see his sword. It hung loosely in his right hand, the blade looked like that of a normal double bladed medieval broadsword, except that the other side was ridged. She knew that sword.

Her breath caught as she tried to look at his face. It was him. The Vampire Without Fangs. But why was he here? He expressed no concern over her well being when the two had met. The man looked over his shoulder, his dirty blonde hair swishing with him. His eyes narrowed at her before he leapt up, jumping past Rido and beginning on the Level E's. The four Purebloods watched in mild shock at the gesture.

"Hunter!" Akihiko called, once all the Level E's were dead. The Hunter turned, his body poised for another attack.

Akihiko held his hands up in a defensive gesture, showing they weren't enemies. "Thank you. But. . . why did you come to our aide?"

The Hunter exhaled and relaxed his stance. "I did not come to help you. I was told to destroy the Level E's on the outskirts of town" He replied curtly. His gaze turned toward where Rido was. . . or rather, where he wasn't.

Even Mayumi had been so focused on watching the Hunter in action that she had lost sight of her captor. He had escaped, no doubt knowing he'd be killed if he stuck around. Timidly, Mayumi reached one of her hands through the bars "F-Father..." The adrenaline that had kept her from feeling the ill effects of what she'd been through was fading. Reality was returning sharply, and painfully. Snow melted on the skin of her outstretched hand.

The Hunter grunted softly, before leaping high from the ground, vanishing into the darkness.

"Mayumi!" Akihiko yelled, running to take his child's hand. She was cold as the snow around her. Haruka followed silently, helping Akihiko to open the bars and free her. Mayumi embraced her father, his body was so warm against her. She felt as if she was thawing. Unfortunately, the sudden movement made her vision blur.

Akihiko embraced her back, tightly. She felt so fragile. Her muscles trembled for a few seconds against his arms before she collapsed, unconscious against him. Haruka reached a hand out to help support the girl. For the first time, Akihiko truly met Haruka's gaze. "Thank you" he said softly, picking his daughter up bridal style and beginning his trek back to the house.

Haruka followed by unspoken consent. "Its quite alright. I could not just sit back and allow my brother to torture your daughter." his chocolate eyes briefly surveyed the girl's pale complexion. "It seems she's already been through more than she should have. And I apologize for that. My Big Brother has long been a thorn in the side of anyone he dislikes"

Akihiko nodded "Will you stay with us for a day or two before leaving?" he asked, stopping to tuck Mayumi into his coat as much as he could. "I'm sure she'll wish to thank you when she awakens from her sleep"

Haruka nodded. "Very well."

Mayumi awoke in her bed, the sheets and comforter pulled around her. A small flutter by her side made her jerk and see who was there. It was her mother. Aimi placed a gentle hand on her wide eyed daughter. "Sshh, its alright, my dear. Your safe. You've been asleep for two days now"

"T-Two days?" she asked in shock. She sat up, feeling her arm sting. That hadn't healed yet? sheesh, she felt like she was in the worst health ever. "Wheres Father? And Rido?"

Aimi pressed lightly against Mayumi's shoulder "Your father is downstairs with Haruka Kuran." she rose from the chair she'd been in. "I'll go get him"

Mayumi's hand shot out, grabbing her mother's almost as slender hand. "No! don't go! Send one of the maids instead!"

Aimi looked at Mayumi for a few seconds before nodding. "Very well, dear." she motioned to one of the maids who stood at the corner of the room. "Go fetch Lord Akihiko" she commanded.

The selected maid bowed and hurried from the room. Her heeled footsteps receded down the hall. Mayumi waited, her breath quick in antisipation. Finally, the footsteps returned, this time with a duller addition to the two footfalls. The maid reentered and joined her two companions. At the moment though, Mayumi could have cared less. Her father was in the doorway, alive and well. And, although she couldn't remember all of her dreams from the last few days, she remembered enough.

Grateful tears filled her eyes as he stepped to her side, quickly taking her in his arms. She felt one of his hands stroke her hair as he whispered to her "My little Yumi.." She melted into his touch, her face buried against his neck. She breathed in his scent, her eyes beginning to turn crimson with lust. Her body needed to feed. With her grave loss of blood, it was almost crucial, and it would help her body recover faster. She opened her mouth, feeling her fangs release.

Akihiko held her closer still "Feed, Yumi. I will help you get better"

Normally, she would have licked him first, but she was so desperate. She felt weak, and she hated it. Smaller injuries like her feet throbbed. It was unbearable. If she'd been human she'd probably be on her deathbed from cold and blood loss alone. She clutched his shirt and bit into him harshly. His rich blood flowed into her mouth, warming her body as every drop slid down her throat. Her fangs dug deeper, wanted more.

Akihiko held her close, allowing Mayumi to take what she needed. After everything, she needed every drop she could get. Mayumi drank for several long minutes before pulling away. She was trembling slightly, as she pressed her lips to the wound and used her tongue to clean the remaining blood away. She wanted every drop she could get. Akihiko looked down at her "Do you feel better?" he asked gently.

"Y-Yes, Father" she said softly. Already her body had become less sore, her feet no longer hurt, and the Hunter's would must have been healing because it to no longer hurt.

"Do you feel well enough to dress to see Haruka?" he asked, a gentle, amused smile on his face.

"Haruka?" she wavered. "He's still here?"

Akihiko nodded "I invited him to stay until you could thank him properly"

"Of course.. I can dress then be down shortly" she replied, feeling more confidant in herself.

Akihiko nodded and left her side, taking Aimi's hand to leave with her. He ushered her out before pausing to look back at her. His eyes were sad. He said softly "It was your eighteenth birthday three days ago.." He said before he left.


	8. Needless Suffering

Mayumi slumped back in bed. She'd missed her birthday? Of course.. It had been mere days away when she first met Rido. In the days past she had lived out her last days at the young age of seventeen. She sighed and got out from under the covers. Her maids had chosen a pale green dress for her, one to compliment her light eyes and dark hair.

Her normal process of getting dressed became almost a cherished ritual. Even that bath was something she was grateful for. The maids left the room, allowing her to bathe in peace, and for the first time since waking up, she felt her heart leap with fear. She sank into the water, trying to relax herself. The warm water soothed her muscles, for which she was grateful. Once she was relaxed she began to clean herself, scrubbing off the dirt and small bits of dried blood that had clung to her.

It felt hard to be fully clean. Not when the memory of Rido's hands around her wrists was so fresh. She clenched her fist, her nails drawing blood from her palm. Mayumi watched it drip into the water before the punctures healed. At least she was healing as fast as she should be. She rose from the water feeling it slosh around her legs. Her maids quickly entered and dressed her as the normally did.

Her long hair had been tangled worse than normal, but it was finally tamed and pinned up in a simple, yet lovely fashion. As she left her bathroom, she noticed something on her chaise and moved closer. It was the blue gown she'd borrowed from Aimi. She touched the fabric, it was in perfect condition. She wanted to return it to Aimi in the next few days.. if she was lucky enough. She needed to pick up her dress anyway.

Examining herself in the mirror, she decided that she looked good enough to go downstairs. So, she left her room, descending the wooden steps towards the parlor. It seemed a likely place that her parents would be, especially with a guest. Her instincts served her well, she found her parents seated side by side on a sofa. Haruka sat cross legged in a single chair beside the coffee table.

The three looked up at her entrance. "Yumi.." her father said gently.

Haruka rose slowly, nodding politely to the young Pureblood. "I'm glad to see your alright, Lady Mayumi" he murmured gently. As he reached down to take her hand, she thought she saw something in it, but she ignored it as he pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. His fingers slid away, leaving something in her palm. She closed her hand around the object, looking down at it with a gasp. It was her necklace. The choker she'd lost in Rido's clutches.

She looked up at the taller, older Pureblood in surprise "Lord Haruka...?"

"Your father and I raided Rido's home to attempt to finish him of; however he was gone. Instead, we found your gown and that" he tapped the cameo on the choker gently.

"Oh.. Thank you," she dipped in a quick curtsey "For returning my necklace"

"Of course." Haruka replied softly, lowering his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry for the trouble my brother caused you over the last several days"

Mayumi blushed, looking down, her hand closing around the fragile choker "It was nothing. . . I'm alright now" she looked back at him and smiled. In a small attempt to prove her words, she fastened the choker to her neck. The burgundy and black were a shocking contrast to the apple green of the dress.

Akihiko smiled "It still looks beautiful on you, Yumi"

"The color makes it stand out against your dress" Her mother said, apparently admiring the combination. Mayumi could tell that her mother would most likely do something like that in the future.

Haruka turned to Akihiko and Aimi "I should go now. I have left Juri alone for to long. I don't wish for Rido to attack her in my absence"

Akihiko nodded "I understand. I have a feeling Aimi and I will do what we have discussed," he looked at Mayumi "We will explain to you later, Yumi"

"A-Alright" she curtsied again "Have a safe journey home, Lord Haruka" By unspoken consent, the Hanadagi's walked Haruka to the door.

"Haruka," Aimi startled everyone, or at least Akihiko and Mayumi, by speaking up. She stepped away from her husband "Thank you for helping return our daughter to us"

Haruka nodded again, a small smile on his lips. "It was my pleasure, especially to stand up to Rido" he grasped the door handle, pulling it open. The land was pure white, and combined with the sunlight it almost blinding Mayumi. Tracks already marked comings and goings around the house. Haruka stepped out into the cold, closing the door behind him.

Mayumi looked at her father "Father, Mother? Can we go for a drive?"

"Yes, of course" her mother said softly, moving to her side. "But go rest some more, we'll go in the evening when you feel better"

Mayumi nodded "Very well, mother.." she moved upstairs slowly, her hand trailing against the wood of the rail. She ordered the maids to stay in her room as she lay on her chaise, stretching out. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing.

Something over her made her open her eyes. Her breath caught when she saw Rido. "No...it can't be" she whispered "How did you get in her unnoticed?" she demanded, sitting up. She looked around for her maids, her eyes filling with horror as she saw the piles of dust on the floor. Three piles to be exact. She shivered. Why should she shiver? She was shocked. . .but she still had her cloths so she should be col-

Rido sneered at her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her. Cold fear washed over her as she realized she was naked. He'd stripped her cloths while she slept. Her eyes widened as pain began to grip her and he pushed himself fully inside her. . .

Mayumi woke screaming, her hands clutching the padded chair under her. Her breath came in heavy gasps as she tried to calm down. The maids hurried to her side, reaching out for her in a consoling way. _It was only a dream.. just a dream..._

She sighed in relief, looking at her servants. They would never know how grateful she was to see them. She had tried never to take advantage of them, but she always felt as if she did.

"My Lady, Lord Akihiko said it is sunset and time for you to go" The oldest of the maids said gently.

"Thank you.." Mayumi pushed herself up "Don't tell my parents of the nightmare" she ordered.

All three nodded and stepped back, giving the Pureblood space to stand.

The carriage waited for her outside. She felt more comfortable now than she had that morning. She descended the stairs, to the front door. She'd pre-instructed that her borrowed dress be taken into the carriage to be returned. Her parents awaited her in the seat.

Akihiko held his hand out, helping Mayumi get into the small space. Once she was settled, the driver closed the door, looking at her curiously. "Where to, my lady?"

"The edge of town, towards Lord Rido's mansion. Stop at the last house you see. There should be a small picket fence there." she replied calmly.

Her parents looked shocked, but the driver merely nodded and climbed into his seat. She looked down, fiddling with her hands. She could only stand her parents unspoken questions for so long before she answered every unvoiced once. "I found that house when I was running from Rido.. the woman there, she loaned me that blue dress, and offered to fix my crimson gown" she looked up, smiling brightly at the two across from her. "So you see, I wanted to retrieve my dress, and return hers to her"

"What was her name?" her mother asked softly, clearly developing a bond with her already.

"Her name was Aimi, just like yours Mother"

Aimi smiled brightly "I do believe I'll like her"

Mayumi smiled, looking out over the city as it grew thinner, turning to farmlands. "Stop!" she shouted suddenly. The carriage ground to a halt.

"Is this the place, Yumi?" her father asked, looking at the snow covered building.

"Yes.. we're here." she gathered the icy gown into her arms and stepped outside, relying on the driver to help her out. Her parents followed as they carved a path to the front door. In all honesty, Mayumi could barely feel the biting cold of the snow. She raised her hand, knocking twice against the old door.

She frowned curiously at the sound of crying from inside. Aimi opened the door, her face tear stained, but brightening slightly as she recognized Mayumi. "Its good to see you again my dear"

"Aimi.." Mayumi asked in worry, reaching a hand out to the elder woman "Whats wrong?"

"My husband.." Aimi whispered "He's been murdered. I found him out in the field...His eyes were wide in terror.. and the marks on his neck..fang marks.."

Mayumi's eyes widened. Behind her, her parents exchanged grim expressions.


	9. Preperation

Mayumi clenched her fist in silent rage. Rido had to have done it. And there were several obvious -at least to her- reasons why he would be. Such as revenge, he caught her scent on him, or he wanted to heal. If not all.

Aimi stepped aside, allowing the family to come inside. "What brought you back, dear?" the woman asked softly, clearly wanting a distraction.

"I wanted to return this to you" Mayumi offered the gown. "And, as bad a time as this may be, I wanted to see if I could retrieve my gown." She stopped and looked at her parents "This is my mother and father" She introduced her parents and watched the two Aimi's begin talking. Inside she was burning with rage at what Rido had done. She wanted to chase him down and skin him alive, shoot him with a Hunter's gun then slowly rip his heart out. Unfortunately, if Haruka and her father couldn't find Rido, what chance did she have?

The widow brought her from her memories by taking the blue dress gently "Your dress is in my room, dear. I had time to finish the repairs before..." She trailed off, thinking of her husband.

Mayumi nodded "I'm so sorry for your loss Aimi" she said softly, gracefully moving past her towards the bedroom. Her gown was stretched across the bed looking good as new. She stared at it in reverence for a moment, admiring Aimi's needlework. Slowly, she touched the dark silk. No rips or tears of any kind were visible. It was perfect.

A small knock at the bedroom door made her look up. Her father stood in the door, his perfect frame almost filling the door. "Yumi.." he moved to her side, getting on one knee beside her. "I'm sorry Rido had to do that to such a kind woman" he murmured, pulling her close in a comforting embrace.

"You like her too, then?" She asked, returning the hug and looking up at him.

"Any person who takes in a stray, wounded girl that she doesn't know and clothes her and does so much for her, like what Aimi did, has earned my respect already. Even more so that it was my daughter that she took in. I just regret that Rido made her pay for such kindness"

She nodded in agreement, feeling two warm tears slide down her cheeks. Akihiko looked down at her, his keen nose smelling the salt in the tears. He flicked his warm thumbs over her cheeks, brushing the tears away. "Come now my dear..." he murmured consolingly. "I came here to tell you that Aimi wants us at the funeral. She'd been about to leave for it when we came. Though we aren't properly dressed, I think it would be good for us to be there"

Mayumi bowed her head obediently. "Very well, father" she murmured, moving out of the hug to pick up her dress. Beside her, Akihiko rose from his position. "We're taking Aimi to the funeral in out carriage. Otherwise she would have been walking." Mayumi nodded and stepped from the room.

The carriage ride to the cemetery was long and sad, but once there, it just got worse. A preacher had come from the village church to do the ceremony. Mayumi stood silently, listening to the minister, her face somber.

It had been her fault for stopping there. If she hadn't stopped at Aimi's her husband wouldn't be dead. Or would he? There was still the possibility that Rido had attacked him for his blood alone. He was wounded, and human blood would help him heal. Aimi's husband could have been the first unfortunate person that Rido came across. As if that helped much.

The ending of the ceremony caught her attention, and she could sense her parents exhale softly beside her in reaction as well. "And may God protect Haruo from the living demons that walk among us. Those demons that masquerade as humans, but are really the spawn of the devil himself" the minister continued. He seemed to have forgotten about his funeral and was spiraling off course.

"Those without heartbeats and who drink the blood of us humans to stay alive! Protect Haruo and our world from the ravaging of such unholy monsters! Prevent him from rising from his grave to take lives! Protect him from the demons here now!" His eyes were slightly wild, as if he was a pretend vampire hunter in his free time. Some how, some way, he had sensed that her family were vampires.

He walked up to Mayumi, the Bible held in his hands. With a loud shout, he thumped her on the head with it "Depart from here, Vampire! You will not take Haruo from his eternal rest!"

Mayumi flinched, rubbing her head "Ow!" she whined. It hadn't hurt that much, but then again, vampires shouldn't feel pain according to human myths.

Akihiko grabbed the minister's wrist "Thats my daughter you just struck" he said evenly.

The minister placed the Crucifix around his neck against Akihiko's forehead "Depart Demons! You are unwanted here! Go!" he yelled.

Mayumi jumped in swiftly. "Good sir, if we are indeed vampires, we would not have a heartbeat, and we would devour the first blood spilled" she reasoned. Ok, sometimes human myths had their benefit. Although some of that was just plain wrong.

The minister nodded and placed his hand over Mayumi's heart without reserve. "Hmph, so you do have a heartbeat, child. But let us see if you devour blood" He took the Crucifix back and pulled a small knife from the bottom of it. In a single motion he sliced his palm. The scent of his blood washed over the three, but none allowed their barrier to break. They remained calm and unaffected by it.

"Father" Aimi cut in, her voice cracking "They could not be vampires. I have fed them myself, and Lady Mayumi was injured and bleeding the first time we met. Please.. finish the ceremony before you break my heart more"

The Minister grudgingly finished the service, his eyes still roving over Mayumi and her parents from time to time. No way a normal human could sense like that. It was just downright spooky.

Once the service was done and the body buried, the family took their leave. Once in the carriage, Akihiko looked at his wife. "I believe it is time we tell her of our plans" Aimi had insisted on walking by herself for the quiet, so they didn't have to give her a ride.

Mayumi looked at the two, her curiosity pricked. "What plans?"

"Yumi," her father began slowly "Your mother and I are growing tired of this time. . . the Hunters refuse to work with us and only hurt us, and the mortals believing we are demons. . ."

Mayumi's eyes widened "Father, Mother, tell me you aren't thinking of ending your lives" she asked. She knew, as well as they, that despite the immortality of Purebloods, even eternity was to long and that many vampires ended their lives for this reason.

"No, my dear" Aimi replied softly "We do not wish to end our lives"

"We wish, to go to sleep for five hundred years. Perhaps when we awake, we will awake to a better world" Akihiko finished.

"Five hundred years?" Mayumi murmured softly. "You wish me to join you?" she asked

Akihiko nodded "Of course. In addition, it will keep you out of Rido's gaze for quite some time."

She looked out over the world she'd grown up in, finding the courage there to give her answer. "Alright. I could hardly wait to see the future anyway" she smiled. The snow was beautiful in the night. She felt a small flush of sadness at never seeing Aimi again, but what lay ahead for her was exciting. "When do we do so?" she asked curiously.

"As soon as the sun rises" her mother replied. "Things have been in motion over the last few days. Your maids have been dismissed, though not until dawn, and your father's servant is our guard, ensuring we will not awake any sooner than we should. The servants should have placed sheets over the furniture by now"

"Do you wish to wear that to sleep, Yumi?" her father asked, looking the green dress over.

Mayumi considered the offer. "No... I think I'll wear this" she fingered her burgundy dress.

When she stepped from the carriage and into the house, all of the servants were gone, save her maids and the guard. In what used to be the grand hall stood a tall stone casket; her father's. The drapes behind the room hid another, where caskets had been set up for her and her mother.

Mayumi spent the rest of the night preparing herself. Her books, and other small mementos, were carefully wrapped to preserve them in the long years to come. Lastly, she changed. The choker remained on her neck, finally jointed by its matching dress. Instead of pressing her hair into some strange design, her left it down, admiring the ebony waterfall over her back. She walked with her maids to the door, embracing each one tenderly. "Perhaps, in five hundred years, we will meet again" she smiled, sending them on their way.

She was excited about her long slumber, but a bad feeling lingered with her; as if something really bad was going to happen in the future. She ignored it however and embraced her father and he began to slip into his casket.

"I'll see you in five hundred years, My Little Yumi" he smiled.

She smiled back and hugged him "I love you, Father" something twisted in her gut and she had the sinking feeling she would never see him or her mother again. Yet again, she brushed it off as pre-sleep jitters. She helped ease the lid of the casket over her Father's already peaceful face.

Then it was her Mother's turn. They embraced one another, her mother also promising to see her in five hundred years. The feeling came again, but she ignored it. Lastly, it was her turn. She lay back in the coffin, listening to the deep grinding of stone on stone as the lid was pushed over her. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to plunge into the deep void of her waking dreams. One could only hope that those dreams were pleasant ones. . .

_The End. . . ._


End file.
